Garchomp vs Charizard
See my previous fight (Colab with Ganime) Garchomp vs Charizard is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 8th episode of season 2. Description These two awesome dragon like pokemon will finally meet in a duel to the death. Will the earth dragon or pseudo-dragon claim victory? Which one of these two Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon will come out on top? Interlude Boomstick: Ah dragons. They'll murder everyone, destroy towns, and you'll especially need them it you want to see an all out battle to the death. Wiz: Garchomp, the Mach Pokemon. Boomstick: And Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Wiz: We've already established that a pokemon's stats and move set will affect the battle. And also we will be focusing on trainer battles. Also, mega evolutions will be included since Charizard himself can easily mega evolve on his own in Smash, even though that's not cannon. Boomstick: That's the way I like it. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Garchomp Wiz: Within the Sinnoh region, one of the most beloved Pokemon is a Gible. It then evolves into the juvenile form, Gabite, and finally the Mach Pokemon... Garchomp. Boomstick: Holy shit... that thing is awesome. Finally, something bigger than Charizard. Wiz: That is true. But a full grown Garchomp is 6'03, which is an average size of an adult. Boomstick: Bullshit, that's about the size of me. ' Wiz: Anyway, besides its size, Garchomp is incredibly powerful and diverse. While having pretty solid stats, it's real trump card is its Attack, Speed, and Defense. '''Boomstick: I find it hard to believe that it's very durable due to the skinny body. Anyway, a Garchomp's move set varies from the Fire Fang, a move where he bites his enemies faces and then it burns. Tackle, is basically what you'd think it is. ' Wiz: Sand Attack lowers its enemies accuracy, and Dragon Rage is a powerful move which damages a foe using its.... well breath, but the damage varies. Sandstorm sharpens up the power of all rock, ground and steel type moves, which also whips up a storm that lightly damages all types that are not steel, rock or ground types. 'Boomstick: Dual Chop slices bitches, Crunch bites its foes limbs off, Slash again cuts through enemies, and Dragon Claw. ' Wiz: Dig, well, it makes itself dig through the ground, and then jumps out to surprise the foe. 'Boomstick: But when times get tough, he'll use the Dragon Rush, where he tackles the poor son of a bitch, leaving major damage especially on other Dragon type Pokemon. ' Wiz: Garchomp's have amazing speed. One PokeDex entry states that it flies at supersonic levels. While it is unknown how fast a Garchomp can fly, when compared to a real life Boeing 747 which can fly from 550-600 mph, we can estimate based on the weight and height of Garchomp, and estimate its top speed to be at least 1,500 mph. 'Boomstick: And when it sees prey, it'll never let you escape. ' Wiz: Garchomp's are great physical attacker. Being a Dragon-Ground type, a Garchomp is super-effective against all Dragon, Fire, Rock, and Steel type Pokemon, but weak to all ice, dragon, and fairy type attacks. '''Boomstick: But when the goings get tough, he can Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp. Mega Garchomp gets a massive boost in attack, defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, but gets a major decrease in speed, making him a more durable and powerful Pokemon. Wiz: As a bonus, he also gains the Sand Force ability, which increases the power of all Rock-, Ground-, and Steel-type moves used by the Pokémon with this Ability by 30%. A Pokémon with this Ability will take no damage from the sandstorm if it otherwise would. Boomstick: And just because you avoid Garchomp, it doesn't mean he won't tear you to shreds. Garchomp roars. Charizard Wiz: The fire starter type Pokemon of the Kanto is the clear favorite out of all starters. First Charmander, then Charmeleon, and finally into Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Boomstick: Yes, finally! The red awesome dragon. Looks even more bad ass in shiny. Wiz: Charizard is, without a doubt, one of the most powerful Pokemon out there. Its trump card is Speed and Special Attack. Boomstick: It's attack, Special Defense, and Defense are somewhat great. ''' Wiz: The Charizard species is incredibly versatile, ranging from the fire, flying, dragon and much more. '''Boomstick: He can throw his foes around with Seismic Toss. Go all Mega Man and beat the shit out of people with Mega Punch and Mega Kick. Slash is meant for chopping up bitches. Shadow Claw doesn't effect normal types, and Dragon Claw is super effective to all Dragon types. Swift also shoots a beam of stars that never misses. Wiz: Being a flying type, Charizard can also learn moves like Dragon Rage or Wing Attack. Boomstick: And you know it's gonna hurt. Just look at those massive, majestic wings. He's also got moves like Air Slash, but his true power lies in the flames. He can burn your face off with Fire Fang, trap foes in a fiery vortex with Fire Spin, tackle you and burn you to smithereens with Flare Blitz. Wiz: With the cost of recoil damage. Boomstick: WHO THE FUCK CARES?! YOUR BURNING YOUR FOES IN A TORRENT OF FLAMES AFTER TACKLING THEM! And when he really wants to get real, he can bring the heat up even higher with Fire Blast, Inferno, Heat Wave, or Flamethrower. ' Wiz: His flame can is hot enough to burn through anything. And while a PokeDex entry doesn't say what is Charizard's flames limit, steel takes 2500 degrees Fahrenheit, and boulder takes 2100 degrees Fahrenheit. So with these two aspects put together, we can estimate its flame to be 3,500 degrees Fahrenheit. '''Boomstick: But if he wants to take this up to an 11, he crank up his Mega Evolutions. Mega Charizard X gets a major boost in Attack, Defense, and Special Defense, and is finally a Dragon type. ' Wiz: With added power, Charizard X gains the Tough Claws ability, gaining 33% more power to all contact moves. 'Boomstick: Mega Charizard Y on the other hand gains a boost in Attack, Special Attack, and Special Defense, still regaining his duel flying type. ' Wiz: But still, he is a fearful fighter. 'Boomstick: Damn right. Charizard's are proud warrior like creatures. The hate fighting opponents that are a waste of time, and really love a challenge. The more intense battles they fight in, the greater their flames intensity gets, and the tail flame gets bigger and turns into a blue color once it gets enraged. ' Wiz: Being a Fire-Flying type, a Charizard is weak to all Rock, Electric, and Water type attacks. And in Mega Charizard X, he is weak to all Ground, Rock, and Dragon type Pokemon attacks. 'Boomstick: But be warned, Charizard's will never give up, and will continue to fight to the end. ' Charizard roars while breathing fire. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! A wild Charizard with two Mega Stones visible on his wings flies through the canyons of a desert. He then sees a gorge where he can rest. When he lands, a wild Garchomp with a mega stone visible on his sliced fin is in a cave in the shadows. It sees Charizard as an enemy invading his territory. He then digs into the ground. Charizard hears rumbling, and when Garchomp jumps from the underground, Charizard takes flight and lands on a platform. Both of them roar at each other, the glare, as if this moment will be the last of their lives, and prepare for battle. FIGHT! (Cue: 7th Dragon lll: Code VFD OST) Both fly at each other at extreme speeds. Charizard then grabs Garchomp's tail and attempts to throw him on the ground. Instead, Garchomp loosens the grip by smacking Charizard with his tail, and uses Dragon Rush, and sends Charizard flying. Charizard then grabs a rock and then throws it at Garchomp. Garchomp uses Dragon Claw and slices the boulder in half. Charizard attempts to use Flamethrower. Garchomp uses Dragon Rage. A huge explosion happens, and then Charizard takes flight. The Dragon Rage makes massive dent on the rock wall. Charizard then performs air acrobatics and uses Fire Blast. Garchomp also takes flight, but gets hit by the Fire Blast. Charizard, knowing that Garchomp is not down, uses another Fire Blast, but this time on the rocks. Garchomp moves quickly and uses Dragon Rush on Charizard, sending both flying. Charizard then uses Dragon Claw and drags Garchomp against the wall and throws him on the ground. Before Garchomp hits the ground, it uses Dragon Rage on Charizard and it hits. Both crash into the ground, but both get up, roaring. (Cue: NateWantsToBattle - Pokémon VS. Digimon MASHUP THEME) Garchomp uses Fire Fang on Charizard's arm. Charizard uses Dragon Claw and uses Seismic Toss on Garchomp, drilling through the ground. TBC (Cue: FF7: Advent Children Soundtrack - The chase of Highway) (Cue: 7th Dragon lll: Code VFD OST Again) KO! Outcome Next Time Boomstick: Next time on death battle....... PHOENIX WRIGHT VS PROFESSOR LAYTON Advantages and Disadvantages GARCHOMP * Has been around not as long as Charizard has * Dragon type moves are super effective against Mega Charizard X * Ground type moves will do no damage to Charizard and Mega Charizard Y * Can fly at sonic speeds * Never allows enemies to escape CHARIZARD * Charizard's flame can melt anything * Has been around much longer * Can cause forest fires unintentionally * Fire can melt boulders * The angrier, the stronger it and it's fire attacks are * Is immune to ground type attacks as Charizard and Mega Charizard Y * Weak to Dragon type attacks as a Mega Charizard X * Can fly up to 4,600 feet above the ground * Really likes a challenge * Fire burns hotter if it has been through more experienced and harsh battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years